The Inferno
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: The Eight Demon Kings are the most powerful demons within Gehenna, with the exception of Satan. Fairy Tail is the strongest of all guilds in Fiore. No one could have fathomed they both share a member, Natsu Dragneel. This is his journey, one that will reverberate in their history forever. Formerly Demon King of Dragon Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Another brain child of mine, combining two favorite** **animes and a concept I find interesting, plus the chance to explore a relatively unknown and unexplored character.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It is the intellectual property of Hiro Mashima-Dono. I also do not own Ao no Exorcist. It is the intellectual property of Kazue Kato-Dono.**

* * *

 _"Per me si va ne la città dolente, / per me si va ne l'etterno dolore, / per me si va tra la perduta gente. / Giustizia mosse il mio alto fattore; / fecemi la divina podestate, / la somma sapïenza e 'l primo amore. / Dinanzi a me non fuor cose create / se non etterne, e io etterno duro. / Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrante."_

 _"Through me the way to the city of woe, through me the way to everlasting pain, through me the way among the lost. Justice moved my maker on high. Divine power made mee, wisdom supreme and primal love. Before me nothing was but things eternal, and eternal, I endure. Abandon all hope, you who enter here."_

 _Dante Alighieri's the Inferno: Book III: 1-9_

* * *

Things were hectic as usual in the Fairy Tail guild. Beers, tables, chairs, even people were flying around as usual. Sitting at the bar was the newest Fairy Tail member, Lucy Heartfilia, with the usual barmaid, the former She-Devil, Mirajane Strauss. Lucy merely face-planted on the bar table, distressed at the usual chaos again.

"Honestly, do they have to fight ever day?" Lucy complained.

"That's always every newcomer's reaction. You get used to it after a while. You might even take part in a few." Mirajane encouraged while polishing the same poor glass she has every day.

Lucy merely had the image of her going up against Mirajane's hulking brother, Elfman and karate kicking him in the face across the guild… She shook her head quickly to banish such thoughts. 'Scary…' She thought, sweat dropping at the plausibility.

She turned her attention back to the fight and noticed some of the fighters she could recognize. First there was Beast Arm Elfman, Mirajane's younger brother, and holder of the mantra of MAN! Then there was Gray Fullbuster, their resident Ice Make Mage, who apparently had some kind of stripping fetish… oh, there he strips again… Finally, there was Natsu Dragneel, the young man who had introduced her to the Fairy Tail guild, and a very powerful Fire Dragon Slayer apparently. Lucy still wasn't certain what that meant, though.

All she knew was that it had to do with eating fire, dragon scales, dragon breath, up brings by dragons. She had at most three missions with him. There was when he went with her to Duke Everlue's mansion, and they had to fight a giant hulking celestial spirit, along with the perverted Duke Everlue ('that jerk! He has no idea what beauty is!' Lucy raged in her mind.). Then there was the time that she went with him to fetch Macao, a mentor to Natsu, and father to Romeo (that was a cold mission…). Then there was the time he saved her from Bora of Prominence. Overall just a lot of saving. Lucy sweat dropped again at that thought as she continued watching the fighting.

Natsu dodged Gray's punch as he grabbed his arm and flung him over into the charging Elfman. This is what he lived for! The thrill of the fight, the desire to see his opponents crushed beneath him, He enjoyed it all! His pupils started narrowing as he got more into the heat of things. Elfman started rushing him, so he did the most logical thing. He braced himself for the impact, and then proceeded to pick up and throw Elfman at the bar.

Lucy screamed as she saw the giant hulk of a man head towards them at high speed, and quickly jumped out of the way. The problem was that Mira was still in the way, and Elfman crashed into her. Mira was buried underneath her giant brother, and while her glass has survived, Mira was slightly ruffled.

"Mirajane!" Lucy screamed.

"I'm all right! Besides, it's fun!" As she passed out and what seemed to be her soul fluttered out of her mouth.

"Kya! Mirajane's soul!" As Lucy desperately tried to shove her soul back in.

Back with Natsu, the fight with Gray was getting more intense. Natsu was getting a little more reckless in his blows, while Gray was doing everything he could to keep up. 'Natsu's never been this intense before…' Gray thought as he dodged another punch. he had fought with Natsu for many years, but he'd never gotten into a fight this deeply before. And…. 'Did he just growl at me?!' Gray noticed. He needed to end this quickly. He started to prepare his Ice Make Magic, when suddenly he felt himself get picked up and thrown at Natsu! He looked back and saw it was Elfman, using his Beast Soul Take Over Magic.

Mirajane, now fully recovered, was looking as well. She seemed concerned because this fight was getting a lot more rowdy than usual.

"Are fights usually this intense?!" Asked Lucy, who was hiding behind the bar.

"Not usually." Mirajane responded. 'Natsu isn't usually like this…' she thought, concerned for the person she saw as her little brother.

Natsu caught Gray and threw him back (poor Gray, now he knows what a ping-pong ball feels like!), and he started to prepare his magic. He was going to win this! He breathed in, preparing to fire a breath, "Karyu no Ho-" He suddenly stopped as he felt a familiar tug in the back of his mind. He the proceeded to cancel his magic, and then walked out.

Gray, Elfman, and Mira looked on in confusion. This day was just really getting weirder and weirder. First Natsu is getting into a fight too much, even for him, and now he just suddenly walked away from a fight? What the hell is next? Ezra walking in wearing a dress?!

* * *

Natsu walked outside, then proceeded to leap on top of the guild hall. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've never lost that much control before. Not being able to go all out must be starting to get to me… It's a good thing they called a meeting, otherwise I might have incinerated them.' Natsu smiled as he walked to the back, away from prying eyes, 'after all, it wouldn't be a good thing to lose my play things.' Then he leaped of the roof behind the guild hall. However, he didn't impact the ground like you might think. A portal opened up as Natsu fell, causing him to vanish as he left that plane of existence.

He always hated going through the gate, it was always so cold and lifeless, the complete opposite of what he ruled over. Eventually he emerged high over an enormous city. There were a variety of buildings, some small and others large, but overall the city was dominated by an enormous castle, extraordinarily tall, and prominent with various towers and spikes. This was the capitol city of Gehenna, and the castle is Pandemonium, Satan's seat of power.

As Natsu fell his appearance began to change as well. His hair, usually salmon, began to turn a brilliant shade of crimson red, and it seemed to lose some of its spikiness. His ears also became pointed, almost reminiscent of an elf, and his eyes turned emerald green with a slitted red pupil. His clothes also changed as well, he teleported his scarf into a pocket dimension, but his vest changed, becoming a crimson red button-up shirt, and a long black overcoat. His white baggy pants turned black, reaching down to his ankles, and becoming more form-fitting while still allowing room for mobility. Finally his sandals became combat boots, which his pants were tucked into, and he gained a pair of black gloves.

Finally, he made impact with Pandemonium, sending up a giant plume of dust. The castle itself however, was fine, having been designed to withstand the power of Satan himself. Natsu was brushing some of the dirt off when he heard a familiar voice, "Aniki, fight me." He turned to face his younger brother, Amaimon, Chi no O, the King of Earth. He quickly scowled. "No, I only fight strong opponents."

Amaimon quickly grew offensive, "No, you will fight me." and prepared to leap when another voice interrupted him, "Amaimon, you know the rules. No fighting inside of Pandemonium, now come. We're going to be late for the meeting." Another man walked in, this was Azazel, Seirei no O, King of Spirits.

"No, only weak people don't fight. I'm strong, therefore I fight. This guy," pointing to Natsu, "doesn't fight, therefore he is weak." But he was suddenly interrupted by a blast of heat and killing intent. He turned around to see Natsu, eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Amaimon, do you know who I am?" He asked, making Amaimon sweat with the killing intent he was giving off. "I said, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Sending a pillar of flame into skies of Gehenna.

"Yes!" Yelped Amaimon, starting to cower now.

"I am Iblis, Hi no O, the Demon King of Fire, and you dare to challenge my authority?"

"No!" Amaimon was hiding behind Azazel now, who threw Amaimon back, and then ran for it. Even he did not want to make Iblis mad, he was only fifth strongest, so Iblis would destroy him.

"Amaimon, prepare to die." As Iblis began charging a huge ball of flame in his hands.

"Hey, welcome back nii-san." As Iblis suddenly got wrapped up by an arm around his neck, he looked to see his younger brother, Egyn, Misu no O, the King of Water. Contrary to popular belief, the two got along amazingly well, and were one of the best combo teams in Gehenna. "We should head to the meeting now. Don't want to make Father mad." He gave Amaimon a death stare that could make a rock shit bricks. "Right, Amaimon?"

"Yes!" And he proceeded to go hide somewhere deep and dark, until the meeting anyway.

Iblis sighed. If there was anyone who could get him to stop fighting, it was only Egyn. Now time for a long and ridiculously boring meeting…

The meeting itself was very anticlimactic. All it consisted of was current populations in each kingdom, current flow of souls into Hell, the most famous subdivision of Gehenna, management of the various circles, (each king watched over one circle, while Satan watched over the ninth circle), and planned attempts to manipulate world governments. A little lust here, a bit of envy there, and just a dash of greed served to play them right into Satan's malicious claws. It didn't help that two kings were absent. Lucifer was off doing Satan knows what, while Samael hadn't been in Gehenna for the last 200 years. Iblis heard something about some scholar, a woman, the Almighty, and a school, and decided it wasn't his problem.

He yawned as he left the meeting, and prepared to open a portal back into Assiah, at least until Egyn interrupted him.

"Ne, Nii-san, when are you planning on staying in Gehenna again?"

"Not anytime soon, Egyn, it's too boring here. At least the human world is interesting."

"Oh…" Egyn looked down in disappointment, "why do you limit yourself? You know it's more fun to go all out."

Iblis sighed, he did care for his brother. Demons tended to care for their kin a lot. Fratricide, genocide, and infanticide were surprisingly uncommon in their realm. He opened his portal and jumped through, leaving Egyn alone.

* * *

Iblis emerged back in Assiah, but he was not near Magnolia. He emerged at one of the Magic Council's prisons, where he knew that a recent prisoner was taken. He would have visited earllier, but Fairy Tail events has kept him busy. He approached the gates, where a guard, bearing the ankh of the Council stood guard, who quickly noticed Iblis coming.

"Halt! Who goes there?" He questioned.

Iblis merely sighed, and removed his gloves.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" The guard prepared his weapon.

"Your judge." Ibis answered, suddenly appearing in front of him, and slashed his throat with his claws. The guard grabbed his throat in vain as he choked on his own blood. Ibis kept walking, melting through the gate as he proceeded to his destination. If a guard got in his way, he killed them. Finally he got to where he wanted to be: the prison cell of one Bora of Prominence.

Bora took one look at the blood-covered stranger standing in front of his cell, and immediately panicked. "Who the hell are you?"

Iblis merely chuckled at the ironic phrase, but his smile quickly dies, sending chills down Bora's spine. "Your fire is quite simply, an insult. To let you exist and continue to defile it disgusts me more than any of your other crimes." Bora merely panicked more, as he had no magic to defend himself with. Stupid magic sealing cuffs. He needed new pants when he saw the stranger simply walk through the jail bars, melting them as if they weren't even there.

He didn't even have time to respond when the stranger grabbed him by the face and lifted him into the air. As he rapidly felt the temperature increasing around him, he could only ask one question. "Who are you?!"

Iblis smiled. He was going to die anyway. It wouldn't hurt to spill the beans a little. He transformed his face back into that of Natsu. Bora's eyes only widened in shock at who his murderer was. A goody two-shoes fairy?! What was next, a council member is a dark guild member?! "Now that you know, it's time to burn in hellfire." Iblis set Bora on fire, who screamed as he slowly melted under the intense heat. No smell ever satisfied Iblis more. He waited until Bora was nothing but a pile of charred bones and some unidentifiable molten goo, then turned his appearance back to Iblis. He watched as a spectral orb floated up from Bora's remains and grabbed it. 'As much as I like eating souls, I have a feeling this soul would give me indigestion.' So he threw Bora's slash and slashed through it watching as he tore it too pieces, ignoring the seemingly nonexistent screams coming from it. He then proceeded to put his gloves back on and walk out.

He left the building and suddenly stopped, "Whoops. Almost forgot. Don't want to leave any witnesses." And he leapt to what he deemed to be a safe distance away. "Unus, Duo, Tres!" And he snapped his fingers. The entire earth seemed to rumble as the prison exploded in a giant fiery ball that could be seen for miles. Absolutely no one could have survived it, the sheer magnitude was so intense.

He heard various emergency teams heading to the location, so he decided now was the best time to make his escape. He opened a portal and appeared back on top of the Fairy Tail guild, and resumed his appearance as Natsu. He smiled

"Foolish Otouto," Natsu spoke, "fighting is a lot more fun when you are fighting with a limit. Both Lucifer and Samuel never want to fight, and everyone else is so weak. What fight could there be when I am the third strongest in Gehenna?"

* * *

 _"εἰ γὰρ ὁ θεὸς ἀγγέλων ἁμαρτησάντων οὐκ ἐφείσατο, ἀλλὰ σειροῖς ζόφου ταρταρώσας παρέδωκεν εἰς κρίσιν τηρουμένους,"_

 _"Si enim Deus angelis peccantibus non pepercit, sed rudentibus inferni detractos in tartarum tradidit cruciandos, in judicium reservari."_

 _"For if God did not spare the angels when they sinned, but condemend them to the chains of Tartarus and handed them over to be kept for judgment;"_

 _2 Peter 2:4_

* * *

 **This is one of my favorite fanfics I have written so far. I think it has quite a bit of possibilities, but ideas are welcome as well!**

 **Again, please review, lest I send the flames of hell upon you... Otherwise, I can't improve as a writer! Regardless, cheers!**

 **Shinigami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew... Sorry this took so long, but thank you all for your patience! I hope you enjoy! I'm heading off to college this week, so I've been busy staying with family and friends since I won't get to see them till Thanksgiving! Not to mention packing! Ugh, I think I'm getting motion sick just from that thought...** **Blergh...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Ao no Exorcist. They are the property of Mashima-ono, and Kazue-dono.**

 **Thank you to yaminogem99, me 1, me 2, iloverin, and P1nk4m3n4 for reviewing! You aren't burned in the flames of hell! Yay!**

* * *

"Foolish Otouto," Natsu spoke, "fighting is a lot more fun when you are fighting with a limit. Both Lucifer and Samael never want to fight, and everyone else is so weak. What fight could there be when I am the third strongest in Gehenna?"

He heard an interesting sound below, and focused his demonic hearing on the guild below.

"Oy!" He recognized the voice as Loke's, "Erza's back!"

The clamors below brought Natsu great enjoyment as he heard the shouts below. "Erza's back!" "What do we do?" "Quick, hide!" He heard everyone froze as stomps were heard approaching the guild door. He could almost imagine the stares everyone was giving the door. He walked to the other side of the guild and saw her approaching. "Oh, I thought she sounded heavier than usual." There she was, Erza Scarlet, S-class mage of Fairy Tail, carrying a big-ass horn.

He heard the entire guild just freeze, while waiting for the part he enjoyed most.

"Erza, what is that?"

"Oh, just the horn of a monster I played. Is there a problem with that?"

"No ma'am!"

"Oh? I thought that horn looked familiar…" Natsu recognized the horn from a demon, a kin of Amaimon. Not that he cared much for Amaimon. "That's impressive. Not very many humans are capable of dealing with demons, much less mid-class demons. I might be able to release some of my limits against her…"

"Now I've heard of Fairy Tail causing trouble again. This is absolutely unacceptable! Master may be lenient about it, but I'm not! Vijeeter, save your dancing for outside! Wakaba, clean up your cigarette butts! Gray, put your clothes on! Nab, stop standing there and find a job! And Macao…" She stopped there.

"Say something!" Macao panicked.

Ezra sighed, "Now, where is Natsu?"

Gray answered for her, "He got a little out of control in one of our recent fights, and he just suddenly went somewhere."

Erza stomped over to Gray, who very quickly started sweating.

Natsu decided he may as well make his own entrance, and he jumped high up in the air. When he was high enough, he changed direction downwards and readied his fist.

"Where is Natsu?" Ezra loomed over Gray.

"Karyu no Tekken! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" And the roof exploded. There landed Natsu, laughing his face off. "Yo, Erza! How's it going?"

Everyone was so sure that Erza was going to castrate him and then dispose of his corpse, but their jaws dropped when Erza walked up to him. "Natsu, Gray I have a favor to ask."

"Hm?"

"I need your help with something. It's a matter of the utmost urgency. Are you willing to help?"

Gray looked at Natsu, 'Me and him… on a team?'

Natsu just smiled, "Sure thing!" He mentally added, 'Plus things have been getting boring. Yesterday only showed me I need to drop some more bodies. This might be the perfect chance to curb some bloodlust.' Apparently he already forgot he massacred a prison…

"Good, we meet at the train station tomorrow."

One train-ride later after some more introductions were made, and Gray showed his magic to Lucy who got dragged along as well. On the trip, Erza explained what the mission was: to find and eliminate the dark guild Eisenwald, who were planning something with a dark magic artifact called Lullaby. Natsu was side-lined by motion sickness though. They reached the destination, but once there, Erza realized something. "Where's Natsu?"

Happy interjected, chewing on a fish, "We left him."

While Erza was busy terrorizing the conductors, back on the train, we rejoin Natsu. "Ugh, they forgot me again." He just laid there slightly limp, until he felt a presence near him.

"Oh? You're a member of Fairy Tail? Well, aren't you lucky?" Natsu felt a small sting on his face, and he realized that the speaker had kicked him in the face. "Don't get cocky just because you're one of the weak flies!" Although he quickly jumped back when Natsu burst into flames. "Whoa! Our information told us you have motion sickness though! What makes you think you could do anything on a train!"

He sweated when he saw Natsu just stand up, apparently unaffected by the train. "Well, it seems your information is a little misinformed. I just happen to be selective about when I get motion , you kicked me in the face. I'm going to pay you back just for that."

"Well, you're going to have a little trouble with that! I'm Kagayama of Eisenwald, Erigor-sama's right-hand man! There's no way I'll let you win! Take this! Knuckle Shadow!" And his shadow formed into fists that headed towards Natsu at high speeds. They impacted where Natsu was standing and created a lot of smoke.

"Ha! Take that fair -Ungh!" Kageyama went flying back into the train door, and a wooden flute feel out of his coat pocket. The temperature started rising in the cabin as the seats started to combust and the metal started to melt. Kageyama started to sweat not just from the heat, but also the intense pressure. "What the hell is this?"

"What the hell indeed." The smoke cleared, and Kageyama saw Natsu, completely unharmed. However, he was wreathed in flames like some kind of demon out of hell, and his eyes were literally glowing red. "Now you made two mistakes. One, you assumed you were stronger than me. Two, you assumed I was weak." Kageyama rushed to pick up the flute, and hurriedly put in his pocket. Natsu didn't care much about it, but he did notice it had a skull with three eyes. Regardless, "Now, what do you think the penalty for that is?"

Whatever Natsu's plans were, they were put on hold when the train suddenly lurched. Back at the train station, Erza had pulled the emergency brake switch, albeit surrounded by unconscious conductors. Natsu stumbled as he was unprepared for the sudden stop, and Kageyama took the opportunity. "Knuckle Shadow!" He reformed the shadow fists and punched Natsu through the train's side.

He crashed into the landscape, carving a very large trench while the train kept on its passage. "Ouch. Well, that's embarrassing that a human could catch me off my guard." He tried to get up but grabbed his torso in pain. "Ugh, I think I'll just lay here a while…"

Kageyama coincidentally grabbed his torso in pain as well, right where Natsu had punched him. He pulled out the flute Natsu had seen earlier. "Lullaby… Man, Erigor-sama's gonna kill me when he finds out I let a fairy see this…"

* * *

Natsu didn't know how long he laid there, but he heard a magic vehicle drive up. "Natsu!" He recognized the voice as Erza's.

He raised his hand up, "Yo, Erza!" He got up from the dirt, and brushed it off, "Heh, just thought I'd lay around waiting for you guys to show up!"

Erza walked up to Natsu, "I apologize! I got so caught up in my conversation I forget to get you! Please hit me!"

Gray and Lucy who were still sitting in the magical four wheeler just sweat-dropped at Erza' usual antics.

"It's no big deal! Although I do want to pay that one Kagemaru guy or whatever his name was for punching me out of that train. What was the guild he said he was part of? Eisenwart or something like that?

Erza grabbed Natsu, "Eisenwald?! Where did you see them? Why did you not try to stop them!"

'That must have been what they were talking about on the train… I was to busy zoning out…' Natsu replied to Erza, "Well, I tried, but I sort of got motion sick… He did have this weird flute though…a skull with three eyes."

"I've heard of that flute!" Natsu and Erza turned to Lucy, "It's death magic! Lullaby! Anyone who hears its sound will instantly be killed!"

Erza threw Natsu back onto the vehicle and took off. "Oy, Erza, slow down!" Gray shouted, "You'll overload the SE plug!"

"No choice! That train was headed to Oshibana station! If anyone hears that flute, they'll die!" Ezra forced more magic as they headed to Oshibana. "Natsu!"

"Is incapacitated…" Lucy sighed, gesturing to a car-sick Natsu as they arrived in the city as high speeds.

"Lucy-san. There was something I needed to tell you…" Happy said. "What was it?"

"I can't handle it anymore!" Natsu tried to jump out the window, but Lucy grabbed him.

"Natsu don't! You'll fall!" He struggled against her, "Ugh, you're heavy!"

"Maybe that was it? Lucy's heavy? Weird? Delicious? Fish? Hmmmm."

"What is up with this neko?" Lucy asked.

"We're coming up to Oshibana station!" Lucy say the train station, which had a huge crowd of people in front of it, while conductors tried to calm the people.

Erza stopped the vehicle in front of the station, and quickly disembarked, heading to the conductors. "What's the situation?" Then head-butted them before they could respond. She repeated the process continuously until almost all the conductors were unconscious.

Gray just face-palmed while Erza interrogated the only conductor who was smart enough to respond quickly, "Now you know why she's such a handful."

Erza walked back while the conductor passed out from fright, "Eisenwald has taken over the train station. A army unit has moved in, but they haven't returned! Let's go! Now!"

They quickly ran into the train station, but Lucy gasped when they come across the massacred bodies of the soldier regiment. Lucy tried to look for survivors, but Gray grabbed her. "No time! We need to do what we can to prevent further casualties!"

"Okay…"

They headed into the main hall, only to find an the entire guild of Eisenwald waiting for them. "Oy! How are we going to deal with them!" Lucy shrieked.

Natsu slammed his fists together, "Alright! I'm all fired up!" He added in thought, 'Finally, I get to to maul something!'

"Oy! Don't count me out either!" As Gray stripped his shirt off. Pervert…

"I wouldn't be so sure, Fairies." A gust of wind rushed through the chamber, as a white-haired man armed with a scythe descended from above.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted.

"Now, you might be willing to hunt me, but what do all train stations have, especially for emergencies?"

Erza's eyes widened, "A broadcast system!"

Erigor grinned maliciously, "Exactly!" He started floating away, "And there's a nice crowd of people gathered right outside this station. All it takes is one note, and they'll all die! This is what they get for their freedom, trampling on our rights!"

"Those rights were because you killed innocent people!" Lucy countered.

"It doesn't matter! They'll be dead soon! Gya ha ha ha!" Erigor vanished with the wind.

"Damn it! Gray, Natsu, you look for the broadcast room, and stop them!" Lucy and I will take care of these grunts!"

"Understood!" They both ran off.

"What can we hope to do against them!" Lucy yelled, until she felt a comforting hand grab her shoulder.

"I'll handle them, Lucy." Ezra shined with a radiant light, "Konso, Za Naito! Reequip, The Knight!"

* * *

Natsu ran down the hall, he and Gray having separated some time. He came to a room filled with crates, and looked around. He took a few sniffs, and proceeded to walk away, seemingly unaware of the shape materializing from one of the shadows. Kageyama smiled evilly as he took shape, and began his strongest magic spell, "Orochi Kage! Shadow Orochi!" Multiple snakes streaked towards Natsu's exposed back. "Ha! Die fairy!" Kageyama laughed, before the snakes were shredded, and a flaming fist punched him into the wall.

"Ouch… What the hell was that…" Kageyama got up from the rubble, as he felt an extraordinary heat fill the slowly looked to find a fiend personified. Natsu was wreathed in flames, so that his form was barely visible, but Kageyama could see the glowing malevolent eyes in the hellfire. "What kind of fairy is this!" He shouted in fear.

"I owe you back for that cheapshot on the bridge." Natsu said, as Kageyama watched horrifyingly as his form shifted to a more demonic one. The flames cleared to reveal the form of Iblis. "Now, let me show you true fear."

While Kageyama shrunk back in horror, back with Erza and Lucy, the members of Eisenwald were lying unconscious, while Lucy marveled at Titania no Erza's strength. "Amazing! she really is strong!" Lucy said.

"Aye-san! That's Fairy Tail's strongest wizard for you!" Happy replied.

"Now, we need to get the people away from here." As Erza walked back out, "Lucy go see if there's anyone else!"

"Okay…" they both headed their separate ways, unaware of the Eisenwald member emerging from the wall. One of the other members, Byard, gave him a message that even left him trembling. To kill Kageyama.

Outside, people were still gathering around, wondering what was going on outside, until an armored Scarlet-haired mage appeared, who made an announcement, "Attention everyone! You need to get as far away from here as possible! The dark mages here have magic that will kill you upon hearing it. Get away now!"

While everyone went into a panic, one of the conductors approached her, "Why would you cause a panic?!"

"It's better everyone get away now, than have them die here." Although she noticed the wind picking up. She turned back to the train station, and saw it was engulfed in a giant swirl of wind. "What is this?!"

"Heh, that's be my Mafu Heki: Wind Wall, fairy." Ezra turned to see Erigor coming down from the sky.

"How dare you!" Ezra readied her sword.

"Not right now, fairy, I won't let you interfere. Stoma Buringa, Storm Bringer!" A giant gust of wind pushed Erza back to the train station, where a hole opened up in the Wind Wall.

"Damn you!" She rushed back against the wall and punched it, only for it to shred her gauntlet. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if she didn't have them on…

"Ha! There is no way out of this Mafu Heki! Just stay there and be good fairies! Gya ha ha ha!" She felt Erigor's presence outside the Wind Wall vanish.

Erza nursed her arm, "Damn it…"

Back with Kageyama, things were not going so well. He had been slammed into walls, ceiling, the floor, and he was fairly certain he had more than a few broken bones. "Ugh, what the hell kind of fairy are you?!"

He gazed up at the form of Iblis, who grabbed him by the throat and bashed him against the wall, "That's because I'm no ordinary fairy." He grinned, and Kageyama swore he could see judgment. "Allow me to make proper introductions. I am Iblis, demon king of fire, and your executioner." He prepared to punch Kageyama's head clean through.

"Wait wait wait!" Kageyama held his arms in front of him, "You need my help to get out of here! Erigor-sama has set up a Wind Wall around us, and only I know how to get out!"

Iblis' fist stopped an inch from Kageyama's face. "Very well, what do you know?"

"Well, I know- hngh!" Kageyama gassed as a hand suddenly protruded from his chest.

Iblis gasped, "What?"

Kageyama collapsed as the assailant was revealed, another member of Eisenwald. He was absolutely terrified as Kageyama collapsed, only to double that terror when Iblis glared at him. "How dare you…"

"What?" Karacka gasped.

"How dare you steal my prey! He is mine to kill, and mine alone! You will pay very dearly for this!" Iblis grabbed Karacka by his throat. He struggled in vain, as Iblis lit him on fire. He screamed as his flesh melted and his hair and clothing burned away until he was reduced to nothing but a pile of ash. Iblis then turned to Kageyama. "This is a pain! However, we still need to complete this mission." He sighed, "I guess it can't be avoided."

He grabbed Kageyama by his wounds, ignoring his gasps of pain. "Demon magic! Curare!" And foul red energy streaked from Iblis into Kageyama's wounds. He shreiked in pain as the wounds painfully stitched themselves together enough to where Kageyama could function on a basic level. "If he wanted better treatment, he should have asked an angel!" Iblis muttered. After some rudimentary treatment, Kageyama woke up, but Iblis grabbed him again.

"Hey, what are you doing! You need me!"

"Yeah, but I can't very well let Fairy Tail know my true identity now, can I? Nobody I've ever shown my true identity has lived, but I can't kill you right now. Fairy Tail can give me at least a decent challenge, so I intend to stay for me, however, you put that at risk since you know. Fortunately though," Iblis' eyes glowed red, "there are ways around that. Submitte!" Foul magic worked its way into Kageyama from Iblis' eyes, completely destroying his free will.

Kageyama collapsed limply, his head down. When he finally lifted his head again, his eyes had a red outline to them, "Now lead me back to the Wind Wall."

"Yes, Iblis-sama…" Kageyama soullessly responded.

Iblis heard footsteps coming as Erza, Lucy and Gray barged into the room. Erza looked around and she saw two people, Kageyama standing with... Natsu. "Natsu! We have a problem! Erigor's set up a barrier around us!" Erza responded.

"It's alright!" Natsu gestured to Kageyama. "This guy's willing to help!" Though he telepathically communicated, " _Around them you will call me only Natsu. Follow exactly what I say, and answer truthfully_."

Natsu ran out, "Let's go!"

They headed out to the Wind Wall, where Erza approached Kageyama, "So is there way out of here?"

Kageyama replied, "No. The barrier is absolute."

Natsu grabbed him, "What?! But you said there was a way out!"

"I lied."

"Why you-" Natsu readied his fist.

"Natsu!" Erza grabbed his arm, "Now is not the time! We need to figure out where Erigor is going and how to get out of here!"

"Erigor-sama is going to the guild masters' meeting to exterminate them all."

"WHAT?!" Was the unanimous response.

"Oy oy oy! We need to get out of here now!" Gray shouted.

"Well how do you propose to do that, stripper!"

"AHHHHHH!" Happy suddenly exclaimed.

"What?!" They all shouted.

"Lucy, I suddenly remembered what I needed to tell you! And he pulled a golden key out of his knapsack.

"This is Duke Everlue's key for Virgo! Did you steal this neko!" Lucy started stretching poor Happy's face.

"Virgo approached me after Everlue was arrested, and said she wanted to be your spirit."

"Well, why didn't you say so, baka neko! We can use her to dig us out of here!" She pointed the key away from her, "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" And a maid popped out, with pink hair and chains on her wrists.

"Punishment time, Hime-sama?"

"Wha-?" as Lucy thought back to the giant gorilla she was before. "What happened to you?!"

"I take the form of what my master desires me to be. I can go back to my old form if that is what you prefer." She shifted to a giant hulking gorilla behemoth of a maid.

"No thank you!" Virgo turned back to her new form. "Anyway, I'm sorry to do this without a contract, but are you willing to dig us out of here?"

"Very well, hime-sama." And dug a hole.

Erza gave a command. "Let's go! We need to stop Erigor! NOW!"

However, Natsu glared at Kageyama. He does not appreciate being used or lied to. He is the one that does the using, and he is the one that does the lying! He gave his last mental command. " _Kageyama. Walk into the Wind Wall_."

Kageyama started forward, as Lucy and Gray were starting through. But Gray noticed, "Oy, what the hell is he doing?! Erza, stop him!"

Erza turned but she was too late. Kageyama jumped head first into the Wind Wall, and blood splattered everywhere as his head was shredded by the intense wind. Natsu just smiled, satisfied he had gotten his revenge.

Lucy gasped, "Why did he do that?!"

Natsu stared at the headless corpse of Kageyama. "Who knows? No time to mourn now! We need to get going!"

After they had all crawled through, Erza gave her next command. "Natsu, you and Happy are the fastest among us. You follow Erigor. We will follow you on the four-wheeler! GO!"

Natsu nodded, "Understood!" And he and Happy took off in hot pusuit.

Further away, Erigor was flying as fast as he could towards the meeting hall of the guild masters, "Soon, we can avenge the injustice done to us at the hands of the legal guilds!" Before he felt a magic spike, and a burst of flame flew past him, which he barely dodged.

He turned back to see the Salamander flying behind him at high speeds. "You won't get away with this Erigor!"

"You won't interfere, not when I'm so close! Take this! Storm Burst!" And he fired extremely fast-flying spheres of air towards Natsu and Happy. Natsu dodged most of them, but one struck Happy and sent flying far away, while simultaneously dropping Natsu.

"Natsu!" And he vanished into a light in the sky.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted as he fell into the cliffs below.

"Ha! Take that fairy! Not so useful without your wings, are you! Gya ha ha ha!" Only as a very swift moving form punched him in the face. "What the hell?"

The form kept moving and moving, delivering vicious punch after punch, until Erigor had had enough. "Bastard! Storm Bringer!" He unleashed a tornado that caught that shadow in its path.

"Ha! I don't know what you are, but nothing has ever escaped from that spell!"

"Until today." And the tornado exploded in a burst of flame.

Erigor shielded his eyes, until the smoke cleared, and stared in shock, "What?!"

There was Natsu Drageel, the Salamander, but not the one he had seen before! This Natsu was flying without his cat, with a pair of leathery wings. Demon wings! His eyes also glowed red, and he seemed to have some small horns on his head. He froze as Natsu fixed his crimson eyes on him, while smiling.

"Oy, Erigor. I'm going to kill you."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I hope you also enjoyed it enough to leave a review! It honestly started out rough, but as I typed more and more, I think it got** **better. But it took me a while. I pretty much got through 4 Naruto movies, and the ANE movie before I finished it... (I can multi-task! I swear!).**

 **Again, please review, or else I will have the Jiggle Butt gang gas you... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**


End file.
